Pink Rhapsodia
by Arlzureinne Karale
Summary: Ketika sebuah berita tentang kematian bajak laut penemu negara penuh harta tersebar ke seluruh penjuru dunia, terdapat sebuah kisah yang hanya dapat diceritakan oleh mereka yang tahu jalinan takdir antara sang gadis dan sang pemuda. [SasuSaku]


Ia mengendap, berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik kelamnya bayangan.

Samar-samar, telinganya dapat mendengar suara teriakan dan seruan orang-orang yang mengejarnya, diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki gaduh, dan sesekali teriakan ketakutan seseorang yang dikira dirinya.

Meminta maaf kepada orang yang tidak beruntung tersebut di dalam hatinya, gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding terdekat dan menatap sekumpulan orang-orang yang membawa obor untuk menerangi jalan mereka berlari melewatinya.

Ia tidak tahu sampai kapan ia harus terus hidup seperti ini, terus melarikan diri.

**.**

**.**

**Pink Rhapsodia **is a collaboration project between **Arleinne Karale **and **Azureinne Karale**. This chapter written by **Azureinne Karale**

**Naruto **belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

Inspired by **Ogura Akane**'s **Blue Rhapsodia**

An **Alternate Universe**, **lot of typos, possibly out of character **story

_Read at your own risk_

**.**

**.**

Mata hijau itu nyalang, berusaha mencari kapal yang dikiranya dapat memberinya tumpangan. Diabaikannya ombak dan langit biru luas yang biasanya membuatnya terpesona. Ia tengah mengejar waktu, dan ia tidak dapat mengambil resiko menghabiskan barang sedetik saja untuk melakukan hal yang tidak berharga.

Beberapa orang yang melewatinya tak mengacuhkannya, mengira ia hanyalah satu dari beberapa ratus penduduk di Land of Frost yang berusaha keluar dari pulau itu karena takut dengan ancaman bajak laut yang baru saja datang tadi malam.

Akasuna no Sakura berjalan menelusuri pelabuhan, menatap satu-persatu pedagang yang tengah mengangkat barang-barang mereka ke atas kapal atau tengah mengecek keadaan kapal mereka. Beberapa ada yang tengah melepaskan tali yang menahan kapalnya, sedangkan beberapa dari mereka nampak tinggal menurunkan layar.

Sepertinya tak hanya Sakura, para pedagang juga ketakutan dengan hadirnya bajak laut di Land of Frost yang sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Land of Frost hanyalah pulau kecil, salah satu dari banyak pulau di dunia, yang penduduknya tidak lebih dari 800 orang.

Selama ini, para bajak laut tidak pernah mengambil peduli dengan pulau ini, mereka lebih memilih untuk pergi ke pulau-pulau besar, yang menjamin adanya benda berharga dan uang untuk dijarah, dan wanita untuk dipermainkan.

Mata hijau Sakura kemudian jatuh kepada seorang pria paruh baya yang tengah sibuk mengangkat peti-peti berisi dagangannya ke atas kapalnya. Secercah harapan muncul di hatinya ketika ia melihat pria itu sendirian. Mungkin pria paruh baya itu dapat memberinya tumpangan yang diinginkannya?

Dengan langkah ragu, Sakura mendatangi sang pria.

"Apakah kapal ini mengarah ke Land of Lighting?"

Pria paruh baya berambut hitam gelap itu menoleh ke sumber suara dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, membiarkan peti yang seharusnya ia angkat ke atas kapalnya tergeletak tetap di tempatnya. Matanya memandang sosok di depannya.

"Jika iya?" Tanya pria paruh baya, itu dengan waspada. Ia sudah dengar desas-desus bahwa Land of Frost—tempatnya berdiri kini—kedatangan bajak laut tadi malam. Bisa saja orang ini adalah salah satu dari antek-antek bajak laut itu dan diperintahkan untuk menipunya agar ia memberikan seluruh barang dagangannya, kan?

"Bolehkah aku ikut berlayar bersamamu?" Sakura itu bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Dari suara sopranonya, pria paruh baya itu dapat berasumsi bahwa sosok bertopi di hadapannya adalah seorang wanita. "Kau mau berlayar bersamaku? Asal kau tahu, Nona, aku pedagang. Aku tak yakin kapalku akan muat dua orang." Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya dan memperlihatkan kapal kecilnya yang nyaris telah terisi semuanya.

"Maaf—"

"A-aku akan membayarmu!" Sakura berseru cepat-cepat dan merogoh sakunya. Suara gemerincing uang kemudian terdengar, diikuti dengan tangan gadis itu yang terulur ke arah sang pria, "Hanya sampai Land of Lighting, kumohon!"

Mata hitam pria paruh baya itu kemudian menatap uang yang berada di tangan Sakura. Tidak banyak, namun cukup. Menghela napas, pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, "Baiklah, Nona, tetapi maaf, aku hanya dapat memberimu tumpangan."

Sakura mengangguk cepat dan menatap pria yang lebih tua dengan mata hijau yang berbinar, berkilau gembira. "Terima kasih, Tuan!"

**.**

Perjalanan ke Land of Lighting terasa sangat lama—bagi Sakura. Pada awal perjalanan, ia memang sangat menikmati pemandangan yang disediakan oleh alam. Langit biru pucat tanpa awan, dan bentangan warna biru tua dari samudra yang perlahan ia layari.

Namun, pemandangan yang monoton tersebut lama kelamaan membuatnya bosan.

Jadi, Sakura sangat bersyukur ketika akhirnya kapal yang ia tumpangi merapat ke arah dermaga besar yang sepi. Mata hijaunya menelusuri papan kayu panjang yang mengarah ke arah pantai berpasir, salah satu alisnya naik ketika mendapati nyaris tidak ada kapal besar yang merapat di dermaga tersebut.

Yang ada hanyalah kapal-kapal kecil, seperti kapal yang ia tumpangi, berisi dagangan pemiliknya, yang kosong, dibiarkan terikat di salah satu kayu dan terombang-ambing mengikuti gelombang laut yang saat itu sudah mulai pasang.

Sakura melangkah turun dari kapal yang ia tumpangi, diikuti dengan pria paruh baya yang dengan baik hatinya mau merubah pikirannya dan membiarkan Sakura menumpang kapal kecilnya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu kemudian mengangkat tas yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan menyampirkannya di salah satu bahunya.

"Terima kasih telah membiarkanku menumpang." Sakura berbalik dan membungkuk ke arah pria paruh baya di hadapannya, mengekspresikan rasa terima kasihnya dengan sebuah senyuman cerah.

Pria paruh baya di hadapannya hanya mengangguk dan mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, seolah menolak rasa terima kasih Sakura, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya yang telah termakan usia. "Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih, Nona."

Namun, kemudian, senyumnya menghilang, terganti kembali menjadi sebuah garis datar tipis, "Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi ke tempat tujuanmu. Sudah semakin larut." Katanya, sebelum berbalik dan mulai menurunkan satu-persatu muatannya.

Melihat gesturnya yang tidak ingin dibantu, Sakura mengangguk perlahan dan melangkah pergi, sesekali melirik pria paruh baya tersebut dari balik bahunya, memastikan pria itu tidak tersandung barang-barangnya sendiri dan terjatuh ke air.

Ketika yakin pria itu akan baik-baik saja, Sakura mengangguk kepada dirinya sendiri dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, mata hijaunya memindai lingkungan di sekitarnya dengan hati-hati, kebiasaannya ketika ia berada di sekitar dermaga.

Ketika yakin tidak ada yang janggal, Sakura tersenyum lebar dan mempercepat langkahnya. Mengabaikan suara seruan yang patut disensor yang menggema, bersamaan dengan suara benda solid yang terjatuh ke dalam air di belakangnya.

**.**

Menghela napas, gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan menyipitkan matanya. Membiarkan angin memainkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan menutupi mata biru cemerlang miliknya. Alisnya bertaut, dan dahinya berkerut, seolah dirinya tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia kini tengah memindai kerumunan di hadapannya, matanya yang telah terlatih menatap satu-persatu manusia di hadapannya.

Mata birunya kemudian sampai pada sosok bertudung yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Membuat sebuah sebuah seringai kemudian terbentuk di wajah Yamanaka Ino. Tidak biasanya ada seorang pengelana di Land of Lighting.

Ino kemudian melirik sebuah tas kecil yang tersampir di salah satu bahu sosok bertudung tersebut. Melihat dari volume tas tersebut, Ino tahu bahwa sosok tersebut membawa cukup banyak barang berharga, dan melihat dari gestur sosok itu, Ino juga dapat tahu bahwa _mangsa_-nya kali ini adalah seorang wanita muda.

Ino kembali menyeringai, mencopet seorang wanita memang lebih muda daripada pria. Jika ia bisa lari sebelum wanita itu sadar, maka Ino akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan penuh percaya diri, Ino melangkah menuju sosok tersebut dan menjulurkan sebelah tangannya di depan sosok bertudung tersebut, membuat sosok itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan menoleh ke arah Ino.

Ino menyeringai lagi ketika melihat sepasang mata hijau yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, gadis itu kemudian membentuk sebuah pola dengan kedua tangannya dan membiarkan tatapan gadis dengan rambut merah muda yang tersembunyi di tudungnya itu teralih ke kedua tangannya.

Sebuah ekspresi panik kemudian terbentuk di wajah Sakura—sosok bertudung itu, namun dengan cepat terhapus, berubah menjadi tatapan kosong yang datar. Membuat seringai Ino melebar, tidak pernah ia merasa sebangga ini dengan jurus hipnotis miliknya.

Ino meraih tas yang disodorkan Sakura dan menjentikkan jarinya sekali sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya, membiarkan kerumunan orang-orang menyembunyikan sosoknya, meninggalkan korbannya yang nampak disorientasi.

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Perlahan, gadis itu meraba bahunya, tempat seharusnya tas miliknya tersampir, namun, nihil.

Mata hijaunya membesar ketika sebuah kemungkinan menghantam pikirannya, dengan cepat, ia berbalik. Amarah nampak jelas pada matanya, dan berseru, keras hingga sanggup membelah hiruk-pikuk kerumunan di sekitarnya.

"HOY, KEMBALIKAN TASKU!"

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

**Dilema Arleinne dan Azureinne :**

Azu : "Well, hahaha, salam kenal penghuni Fandom Naruto."

Aru : "Kami mohon bantuannya, ini adalah project pertama kami di sini. Ini adalah fict collab kedua kami, terinspirasi dari sebuah manga milik Ogura Akane. Daaaaaan ini Pirate!AU, kufufufu. Tunggu serangan seksi dari Bajak Laut Naruto dan kawan-kawan."

Azu : "Mungkin belum ngeh-ngeh banget soal Pirate-nya, tapi seperti kata Aru, tunggu saja." *wink*

Aru : "Anyway, yang penasaran sama Blue Rhapsodianya Ogura Akane, bisa di cari di blog scanlation OmariSister yang sekarang udah berubah namanya menjadi... saya lupa, maaf."

Azu : "...kalo ngasih info nggak niat mendingan nggak usah ngasih info sekalian..."

Aru : "_Go googling it!_"

Azu : "...mari kita sudahi pojok obrolan ini biar nggak makin aneh. Jangan lupa mampir ke kotak review~ kritik dan saran ditunggu selalu~ sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang~"


End file.
